Unreachable
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: You see her everywhere, and yet, you cannot touch her. [OneShot][GohanVidel][Giftfic]


**Unreachable  
By: Manna (Kitten Kisses)**

**------**

"_Sometimes when I sleep,  
I can see you walkin' back to me.  
And sometimes I wake up,  
Cause I swear I felt your touch…  
Then emotions, overcome me,_And the darkness is so cold…"

-I Pray For You, "Big & Rich"

------

**Dedication:**

**This is dedicated to the lovely Miss-Apple-DBZ. While I wondered what to write for this story, I remembered the Second-person fics she's written, and I felt inspired to write something of my own in a similar style.**

------

You had never seen anything so amazing in your entire life, and, to the rest of the world looking on, it was quite obvious. The way your mouth gaped open, and how your eyes rested on her shining blue ones as if she were Venus herself was proof enough for them.

You were in love.

"You…you sure look…beautiful!" you said, and immediately, you'd regretted saying it, because it sounded so simple, so unrefined. And yet, she was the epitome of beauty and grace in your eyes.

"That's the best you can come up with?" she'd asked, a little haughtily, one hand on her hip, her soft hair falling in her eyes as she tried to glare at you.

You felt ashamed, and you lowered your eyes to the ground in embarrassment. Nothing you could _ever _say would even begin to compare with this woman before you. No matter how long you tried to think, the right words would never have come to you. But she would have laughed at you if you'd managed to tell her that, and so you didn't.

"I love you," you said instead, and at that moment, the look in her eyes told you everything you needed to know. Your heart hammered in your chest, as she put her arms around your neck, standing on her toes to touch her lips to yours.

For just a moment, you feel the soft contact, but just as quickly as you feel it, it's gone.

You sit up in your bed, and pull your knees to your chest, resting your forehead on them wearily. How many years had passed since that peaceful, wonderful, beautiful day? The day that you both had admitted to loving one another with everything you'd had…

A day that you can't forget, no matter how much you want to, sometimes.

A day that you want to remember forever, but you can feel the smallest threads of it slipping away as the years pass, unhindered by your yearning for days long gone.

You remember when she was with you, still, and the cold seeps under the bed sheets, to spread throughout your entire being. If you squint hard enough, sometimes you can see her lying beside you again, her chest rising and falling evenly as she slumbers undisturbed by the crickets and whippoorwills who sing their loud chorus outside.

But when you reach your trembling hand out to touch her, the image before you always disappears in a single instant. You see her everywhere, and yet, you cannot touch her, no matter how many stars you wish on, or how hard you try. She is like the wind; free, but with you always.

And it slowly drives you mad, because you can still remember that one special day. That day where you admitted your love for her, looking into her glimmering blue eyes.

Suddenly, you see her again, beside you, slumbering just as she always did. You watch the rise and fall of her chest for a minute, afraid to reach out because you know she will vanish if you touch her, but still longing to feel her soft skin beneath your calloused hands.

Your fingertips tremble, and, almost uncontrollably, you find yourself reaching for her, desperate now, because you can hardly remember what it felt like to hold her in your arms.

As your hand comes in contact with her shoulder, you turn away, knowing that when you look again, your hand will only be resting on an empty pillow. But to your surprise, you can feel something.

_Warmth_.

When you turn to look at her, she slowly awakens, arms rising over her head in a stretch as her eyes slowly open to reveal a familiar unforgettable blue.

------

**Author Notes:**

Is this happier? Uhmm…no. The ending was an indication of his death. And perhaps "his heaven". (Ever watch "The Five People You Meet in Heaven"? REALLY good movie…I want to read the book.)

If you couldn't tell, it was Gohan's POV. The beginning is a remembrance type of thing, which is why it's in past tense, and the rest is in present (except of course, when referencing the past).

I had fun writing this, which makes me happy, because sometimes I have to force myself to sit down and write.

And yeah, I have a BulmaVegeta with the same song (using the chorus instead of a verse), called "I Pray For You". I have two more stories planned for the other verses/lines.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, and I would love advanced critique on it, if you've got the time and the energy to do so. Please, please review! Even if it's just to say you liked or hated it.


End file.
